This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Driveline components, such as a semi-float beam axle or a disconnecting drive module in an all-wheel drive (“AWD”) system for example, include an input pinion gear disposed within a housing and meshingly engaged with a ring gear of an input member. The input pinion gear is generally fixedly coupled to a pinion shaft. The pinion shaft is supported by a first set of bearings for rotation about a first axis relative to the housing. The input member and ring gear are generally supported by a second set of bearings for rotation relative to the housing about a second axis that is transverse to the first axis. The input member is generally drivingly coupled to a set of vehicle wheels via a differential gearset. The housing includes a sump that is configured to hold a volume of lubricant fluid through which the ring gear rotates to lubricate and cool the ring and pinion gears. The ring gear generally slings lubricant fluid within the housing to lubricate and cool various other components, such as the first and second sets of bearings for example. It is advantageous to reduce the amount of fluid in the sump to reduce system drag torque due to the ring gear churning through the fluid in the sump. However, sufficient fluid must be maintained to lubricate and cool the components. As a result, it can be difficult to maintain the optimal amount of fluid within the sump for lubrication and cooling while minimizing drag losses.